


Moments Together

by Zirconium40



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Party, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex, KakaIru Week 2019, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pirates, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirconium40/pseuds/Zirconium40
Summary: This is my submission for KakaIru week 2019. I've never done this before so I'm super excited.Kakashi and Iruka have been mated as Alpha and Omega for nearly a decade. People would've had to find out eventually anyways.





	1. 1. First Comes Concussions, Then Comes Confessions

1\. FIRSTS – First Comes Concussions, Then Comes Confessions

It was near the end of Iruka's mission room shift and he was counting down the minutes until he could switch off with his replacement. Tomorrow was the first day off he’d had in months that coincided with Kakashi's day off and he could go home, curl up with his mate and ignore the world for the next 36 hours at least; he just had to get through the last 20 minutes of his shift. Unfortunately the mission room was completely packed and there was a mad rush of people submitting their reports and picking up new missions before the weekend started.   
Iruka hated when the mission room got one of these rushes. Tensions ran high and as is unfortunately common with high strung, traumatized shinobi in large groups, the chances of someone having a mental break increased dramatically. Iruka felt only slightly guilty at his fervent hope that whoever broke would do it after his shift had ended, but he was too tired and too irritated to feel true remorse for the uncharitable thought. 

Fifteen minutes passed without a major incident but Iruka knew instantly his luck had run out when he heard the raised voice from the twitching jounin snarling at the poor chuunin manning the desk next to his. Iruka could see Genma, Asuma, and Kurenai moving closer and spreading out so they could act as backup if necessary. Mission room procedure had the on shift chuunin being the first responders in the event of a break for any regular jounin or lower ranked nin as they were equipped with seals and sedatives to quickly and safely neutralize the threat. After that point the ANBU on mission room duty took over and escorted the sedated nin to secure holding in the hospital. In the event that one of the elite Jounin, or specific shinobi with problematic specializations break then everyone immediately clears the room and ANBU take full control from the start.

The jounin on the verge of a break was not an elite, and not on the ANBU only list, but Iruka knew that this was still going to be a problem. Kato Shido was a very good jounin who specialized in taijutsu, had an unusual resistance to sedatives, and was an alpha. He wasn’t technically on the ANBU only list, but he had been under review to be moved to said list for a while now. The chuunin manning the desk was Ando Raishi, a beta who had only been a chuunin for 7 months and was in the first month of his mission room rotation. Due to seniority, it was Iruka who would need to do the take down, and due to the need of using a knock-out tag instead of a sedative, Iruka was twice over required to do the take down. Even though Iruka was an omega, he was also mated and not susceptible to the alphas aggressive and domineering pheromones that had started leaking out of him, unlike Raishi who was already gasping under the weight of the alphas presence.

Iruka could see the exact moment Shido broke, and he was over his desk and on top of the alpha instantly, flipping him onto the floor holding him in a lock and applying the knockout tag in less than a breath. Unfortunately the knockout tag would need a full 4 seconds to take effect, and Iruka had to keep the thrashing jounin contained and unable to remove the tag. Four seconds was a lot of time for shinobi, especially an enraged taijutsu specialist. The scarred chuunin was between the floor and the alphas back, legs locked around the man’s chest, one of the jounin’s arms pinned down by his legs. Iruka had the other arm trapped amidst a modified choke hold and was preventing the jounin from reaching the tag on the back of his neck.  
Kicking out wildly the enraged shinobi hit a desk, crushing the furniture and sending wood shrapnel and office supplies everywhere. Something from the desk was launched into the air and due to sheer luck flew right at the struggling chuunin, clipping his right arm and then slamming into a scarred cheek. Iruka was able to twist his head enough that the object grazed his face rather than smashing a cheek bone. However the damage was done, Iruka's grip had loosened enough that the alpha was able to break the hold, free himself from the downed chuunin’s grasp, and awkwardly slam an elbow into the omega's temple. Shido managed to rip off the knockout tag just in time to escape its full effect but wobbled slightly on his feet.  
Just as the unstable alpha was about to attack Iruka an oppressive wave of alpha dominance and aggression slammed into everyone, sending every person to their knees. Even the two ANBU about to take down Shido collapsed to the floor. As quickly as it came the alpha hormones cut off, leaving everyone in the vicinity breathless and panting. In a blink the unstable jounin was knocked out and bound in wire and a dark figure with a shock of silver hair was kneeling by the chuunin laying prone on the floor.

Genma let out a shaky breath and watched a pale Asuma help Kurenai to her feet across the room. It had been a very long time since he had felt Hound fully unleash his alpha aura, and he was only thankful that it didn’t contain the full power of the elite jounin's killing intent mixed in. 

“Iruka! Iruka, talk to me.” Kakashi spoke sternly, the panic he was feeling was only visible to those who knew him very well.

“Kashi? Kashi, when did you get here?” Iruka slurred slightly, his eyes unfocused. “Kashi, I think I have a concussion, and I think my pinky is broken.”

“Mah Iruka, I think you might be right, we should have a med nin come look at you before we move you.” Kakashi had removed his jounin vest and place it under Iruka's head, using a hand on his chest to keep him laying down until a med nin could arrive.

“Kashi? When did you get here? I don’t think I should move, don’t feel well. I think I might have a concussion.” Iruka was still slurring and looking dazed, prompting worry from his hovering mate.

“Rabbit, Lynx. Take Kato to holding, get a med-nin.” Barked the ex-ANBU captain, prompting an instant response from the somewhat recovered ANBU.

As the two ANBU quickly left with their captive, Genma, Kurenai, and Asuma crept closer, a concerned looking Anko, Raido, and Shikamaru also approaching from near the entrance of the mission room. Just as they were about to address Kakashi on Iruka's condition the far doors slammed open with a bang.

“What the hell is going on!” Tsunade bellowed in anger.

A high pitched whine burst from the concussed chuunin and brown doe eyes began to tear up. “Kashi, Kashi, Alpha!” Iruka warbled out in pain and fear, a burst of distressed omega pheromones spilling into the air, overriding the teacher’s scent maskers.

Everyone froze, the Godaime, Kakashi, Anko, Genma, the two dozen shinobi that were still lining the edges of the room, even Tonton who had been following behind Tsunade.

“Kashi, I think I have a concussion, and I think I broke my pinky. This is just like our first date, but this time I’ve got the concussion. And there aren’t any wasp nests.” Iruka sniffed sadly.  
The uncharacteristic, choked warble spurred everyone into action, Tsunade leaping forward to evaluate her injured shinobi. As the Godaime ran hands over the omega's head, glowing a soft green, Kakashi easily threaded his fingers through Iruka's on his uninjured hand.

“What the hell?!?! Iruka is dating the copy nin?!” Anko choked out in surprise.

“Iruka-sensei is an omega?!” Shikamaru queried, his usual look of bored laziness nowhere to be seen.

Asuma was shaking his head in bewilderment, “Kakashi is being affectionate in public?”

“Wait, Kakashi got a concussion on your first date and it involves a wasps nest?” Genma looked like he’d caught the scent of a juicy story.

Kotetsu and Izumo stumbled over from the edge of the room babbling questions that blended in with everyone else's.

“Kashi? You told them we were dating? I know we agreed that you would tell people first when you felt the timing was right but I thought you’d at least tell me before you did! Oh, I don’t feel so good. I think I might have a concussion.” Iruka moaned in pain at the end.

Kakashi started to pump out soothing pheromones to comfort his mate, “Mah, Ruka. I believe you were the first one to say something about our relationship status.”

“Don’t be stupid Kashi, I promised you, I would remember if I broke my promise. Besides I wouldn’t say we were dating, even though we are. That would just confuse people. Kashi, I think there’s something wrong with my pinky, and why does everyone have shadow clones out?” Iruka rumbled, looking considerably more relaxed under the influence of Tsunade's healing chakra and his mates scent.

“Wait. I’m confused, if you’re dating why would telling us that you’re dating confuse us?” Aoba looked like he was trying to puzzle out the answer to the universe.

“Don’t be silly. If I say we're dating then that implies to everyone that we are daters who are dating. Cause, I mean, if I say it my way then obviously we're dating and nobody gets confused.” Iruka smiled a pleased grin before wincing as his bruised cheek pulled at the movement.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s working out the way you think it is.” Genma was looking bemused, he and everyone else had relaxed significantly as the adrenaline high was starting to ease off.  
“What do you mean, what’s so confusing about being mates?” the scarred chuunin asked, his eyes drooping slightly as fatigue hit. 

A stunned silence was immediately followed by a riotous cacophony of noise as everyone in hearing range converged on the little group, shouting questions and accusations. The noise continued to rise until the Godaime interjected.

“Shut up you morons! Yes Kakashi and Iruka are mates, yes they are registered as such, no you can’t have any details, everyone who doesn’t need to be here can get out!” After a pause where nobody moved Tsunade narrowed her eyes and looked up from her healing. “NOW!”

The room emptied rapidly as no one was willing to risk Tsunade's wrath, not even for the juiciest bit of gossip that had hit Konoha since that hellish week Maito Guy got a haircut and wore the standard jounin uniform as a result of a challenge with Kakashi. No one knows if that was the challenge or the punishment to this day. All that were left in the room were 4 rather frightened looking chuunin scheduled for mission desk shift that quickly made sure to find work on the other side of the room.

“You brats have really caused an uproar this time.” Tsunade smirked at the copy nin idly stroking his mates arm in a soothing gesture.

“Mah. It was bound to happen at some point. Is he alright?” Kakashi asked, his nonchalance was so perfect not even Tsunade could see the worry she knew was present in the sharingan wielders eyes. Kakashi was a creature of masks, both literal and figurative. It seemed only a handful of people had ever really been able to get around them. As far as she could tell, Iruka was the first and only person that Kakashi had ever willingly let see underneath all his masks. Though admittedly, there wasn’t anything he could have done to stop Iruka from seeing him at his core, he’d never been able to conceal anything from his mate.

“He'll be fine. It was a fairly mild concussion, but you will still need to provide post concussion aftercare. His pinky was dislocated, I’ve put it back in place and healed the surrounding trauma. It will be stiff and a bit tender for a few days. Make sure he’s stretching it out regularly so he doesn’t loose dexterity.” Tsunade held her medical chakra for another minute or two, clearing up the facial bruising while she was working in the area and healing the concussion as much as possible. Concussions generally didn’t respond well to medical chakra, and it is a testament to her skill as a med nin that she can heal them as well as she can.

“Tsunade-sama? Kakashi? Why am I on the floor? Is everything alright? What happened?” Iruka groaned as he was carefully pulled into a sitting position by his mate, a hand running soothingly up and down his back as Iruka closed his eyes against the vertigo. 

“Mah, a jounin had a break and you disabled him but he got in a lucky hit. Gave you a concussion and dislocated your right little finger, but Tsunade-sama healed you up.” Kakashi slowly eased his omega to unsteady feet, taking much of his weight as the shorter man leaned into him for support.

Iruka groaned and paled slightly as he waited for the dizziness to pass. “A concussion? That’s a first, I’ve never actually managed to get a concussion. Took a few hard hits to the head before that got me close but never an actual concussion.”

“Well congratulations, you’ve had a concussion. Brat, take your mate home, the two of you take the next four days off. Now get out of my mission room. You there, clean up this mess.” Tsunade stalked off, bellowing at the two chuunin in the path back to her office, sending them scurrying out of her way.

Iruka was very pale by the time they got out if the building and made it into the brisk night air, but the cool breeze seemed to help and by the time they had reached Iruka's apartment his cheeks had regained a bit of colour. With the ease of familiarity, Kakashi guided his mate to his apartment on the top floor of the 4 story building, unlocking the security seals keyed to their chakra and disabling the more physical traps. Helping the omega remove his shoes before discarding his own, the alpha gently scooped up the shorter man and carried him to their bedroom, depositing him onto the bed. 

“For once I get to take care of you post concussion. Don’t worry Lovely, I’ll be gentle.” The alpha chuckled as he undressed the sleepy brunette.

“Hmmmm. A first I definitely could have done without. Though I can’t really complain about having four days with my mate taking care of me.” Purring in pleased satisfaction, Iruka enjoyed the sensations of his alpha's hands running over bare skin, calloused fingers lovingly tracing over old scars and new bruises. “Come join me Kashi. Hold me?”

Kakashi hummed happily and quickly undressed before teasing under the covers and curling around his omega. The two of them luxuriated in the sensations of bare flesh sliding on bare flesh. Iruka lamented that there was no way he’d be up to getting frisky with his mate for at least a day, but was content to just bask in the pleasure of his comforting touch in the mean time. Agile fingers tugged the loose pony tail that had been falling out since Tsunade had started healing his concussion and long fingered hands gently carded through the long chocolate locks. 

A deep comforting rumble thrummed to life in a pale chest and Iruka went boneless as his inner omega melted under the ministrations of his alpha. Nuzzling his face into the hairless, vibrating chest, tucking his head under a pointed chin and burrowing his nose into one of the jounin’s scent glands, Iruka started to doze off. One strong lithe arm was curled over his waist and the other was still running through brunette strands; Kakashi hummed a pleased alpha chuff and relaxed as well. 

Just on the edge of sleep, Iruka heard something that had his eyes popping wide open in sudden alert. “What do you mean I told everyone we were mates while I was concussed?!?!?!?!?!”


	2. Take a Page From My Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so this one is like, all smut.

2\. Books - Take A Page From My Book

Reading was a very large component in Iruka's and Kakashi's relationship. They had been mated since Iruka was 17 and Kakashi was 20 and one thing that had never changed in the last 8 years was their mutual appreciation for literature. The entirety of Konoha was under the impression that the only books Kakashi read were his beloved Icha Icha, Iruka however knew better. While yes Kakashi loved the raunchy series penned by his sensei's sensei, he didn’t read it nearly as often as he deliberately convinced people he did. 

Kakashi had cultivated the impression that he was a lazy pervert very deliberately. Being underestimated was the greatest advantage you could have if you know how to make it work for you, and the copy nin definitely knew how to make it work. However the last Hatake was a prodigy, a genius among geniuses, a culmination of generations of prodigies. It took a lot of effort to make people gloss over his talent, it took even more skill to have everyone balanced in the mindset of ‘yeah he's a BAMF, but really he is a lazy pervert who’s always late, don’t take him seriously'. Several other bonuses of being seen as the type of person who walked around reading porn in public included an externally enforced social barrier so he could remain unbothered with zero active effort, the ability to observe people and his surroundings discretely, and most importantly, a weapon to fight boredom. The copy nin’s mind was always working, always running, but reading and time with his mate were the only ways he could wind his mind down without having to do full out meditation. Well, Gai's many challenges and running the new ANBU recruits through their paces was always a welcome distraction too.

The reason why Kakashi could pull off lazy pervert so well was large in part due to the fact that he truthfully was a lazy pervert, he just exaggerated those characteristics so much it dominated everyone’s view of him. So while the jounin was rarely actually reading his much loved Icha Icha, he was always reading, and often it was a rather dirty book. Generally it was fiction of all kinds he read, but he had a serious weakness for trashy romances and thankfully, his mate shared a similar weakness. Many nights were spent cuddled together reading different books, the same book, or even reading aloud to the other. This activity had become a key aspect of their relationship, a source of both companionship and conversation. As already established though, Kakashi was a pervert, who read perverted books with his sexy mate in arms reach, and Iruka could be a very indulgent partner.

“Ah! Oh! Kashi! Please, please, please! Please Alpha!” Iruka gasped out pleasingly, quivering so hard the entire surface of the bath water rippled and rolled violently.

Kakashi was using one arm to tightly lock the omega to his chest and immobilize his hands, his knees spreading the chuunin's thighs and pinning tanned legs against the walls of the tub. His other hand was holding a book a loft so he could read it while nuzzling and nibbling along the expanse of flesh that comprised Iruka's neck and shoulder, nipping softly and suckling bruises into being, visibly marking his mate. Whining in desperation, the omega rocked and circled his hips as best he could, drawing a deep rumbling growl from the copy nin’s chest as his hard cock was stimulated by the tight walls of the channel it was buried in.

“Mah, don’t you want to finish the chapter first Ruka? The dashing Captain Satoshi, most feared pirate of the seas, is about to plunder the booty of the treasure he just stole from the Navy's prison. And daring thief Sanosuke seems quite eager for the Captain to plunder his said booty.” Kakashi growled the last bit and rocked his hips to emphasize how Iruka's own booty was being plundered.

“Sage damn it Kakashi! Fuck Captain douchebag and his thieving whore! If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to go fuck myself on one of our toys and you can take care of yourself with the company of the Captain and your own hand!” Howling angrily, Iruka heaved himself back against the alpha's chest, slamming down on the cock filling his ass and sending waves of water splashing over the sides of the bath.

The book landed with a splat in the puddle of water on the tiles and the omega suddenly found himself on his knees and bent over the edge of the tub. Using all the strength afforded to an elite jounin, Kakashi withdrew his cock almost entirely before slamming back to fully sheath himself inside his mate once again. Iruka yipped in surprised pleasure as his asshole started to get a full workout, rim flushed and puffy around the shaft pumping in and out. The chuunin screamed when one particularly powerful thrust sent the alpha’s sack swinging forward where it hit the sensitive opening of his cloa. Iruka knew his cunny was leaking slick in great streams, even though Kakashi had already fucked it raw twice before turning his attention to the omega’s ass.

Grunting and snarling, the alpha used more of his weight to pin the omega squirming underneath him. One pale hand moved from its gripping spot on a curved hip and reached down until it hit the chuunin's cock. As Kakashi continued to plough in and out of his mate's ass he began to roughly pump the neglected length dripping precome into the bath water. Half the water in the tub was now on the floor and the book was now completely unsalvageable, its front cover already coming apart in clumps; the provocative image of a bare chested alpha clutching an equally shirtless, blushing omega to his chest under the title of Pirates Paradise: Treasure of the Sea was no longer recognizable.

Iruka gasped a soundless scream when his mate’s other hand fell from its place on his hip and two fingers squelched inside of his cloa, scissoring it open and calloused fingers rubbing against the sensitive walls. Splashing, moaning, snarling, and grunting echoed in the bathroom, interspersed with the occasional curse or the orders of ‘harder' and ‘faster'. 

Iruka was overwhelmed with stimulation, his cock being roughly stroked, now four fingers slamming up into his cunny, sharp teeth digging into the back of his neck, and he could feel his alpha's knot starting to catch on the rim of his asshole with every lunge forward and withdrawal. Suddenly, Kakashi bit down hard on his mating mark, sharp canines piercing the tanned flesh, and Iruka came with a scream, his passage clamping down on the jounin's cock, the walls of his cloa rippling as a gush of slick flooded out around the still pumping fingers, and finally his balls drew up and squeezed out the last stream of come he had left. Iruka went boneless, the alpha's teeth disengaging, he collapsed forward so his chest and face pressed into the white tile of the bathroom floor, his ass up in the air where his hips were still perched on the edge of the bathtub.

Snarling aggressively, a satisfied rumble vibrating in his chest at successfully pleasuring his mate, Kakashi started fucking in and out of the tight heat of his omega's ass with abandon. The jounin wanted to lock tight inside the younger man, but knew there would be regrets if he did it while they were still in the tub. With a thought and a flex of chakra, Kakashi sealessly transported them to their bed. Iruka whined at the sudden change in position and unconsciously clamped down on the shaft in his ass. Howling in pleasure, the jounin yanked tan thighs obscenely wide, taking advantage of the chuunin’s pronounced flexibility, and pumped in and out of the lush ass once, twice, three more times, and on the final lunge forced his knot through the tight ring of muscle where it locked in place. Heavy balls drew up in his sack before emptying themselves deep inside his omega's innards. Kakashi continued rocking his hips, humping against the plump flesh of the chuunin’s ass as stream after stream of come spurted out of his cock. As his ejaculations started slowing, the jounin eased his weight down on top of the smaller man, knowing that Iruka could not only handle his weight, but rather enjoyed being completely pinned underneath him.

Iruka hummed happily and sleepily, enjoying the feeling of his mate locked inside him and pressing down on him. He knew he’d be irritated at Kakashi later for getting them in bed before they could dry off but right now he was far too content to care.

“Hmmmm. How's your head Ruka? Still okay? No dizziness?” Kakashi hummed, sniffling his nose behind the shell of an ear to sniff at the scent gland there.

Iruka hummed back sleepily, and mumbled a reply. “’m fine K'shi. Conc'ss'n’s all healed. Tsunade-sama di' goo' job. We go b'ck t' work t'morrow, le’me s'eep. S'eep Alpha.”

“Okay Ruka. We’ll sleep. I will pick up another copy of the book tomorrow, wouldn’t want to leave the story unfinished. Will also need something to look forward to, to get through the day. Now everyone knows we're mated, we will be getting interrogated left and right by everyone. Ruka?” Kakashi chuckled when he realized his mate had already nodded off into dreams.  
“Goodnight Ruka, sleep well.” Kakashi closed his eyes and let himself drift off to join his mate in slumber.


	3. Stuck in a Rut, But At Least I have Dumplings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that the reference to non-con applies to. Nothing actually happens, but people definitely tried, and the event happens before the events of this chapter.

3\. Meals – Stuck In A Rut, But At Least I Have Dumplings

Iruka was curled up into a little ball on the couch, cocooned in a thick blanket, sipping a cup of tea, and positioned so he could watch Kakashi dice, chop, sautee, and stir various ingredients together to make a meal. Shifting slightly, the chuunin winced in pain, but tried valiantly to be discreet enough that his high strung mate wouldn’t notice. Unfortunately, the alpha was highly tuned to his omega's state on a normal day, and today was not a normal day.

“Do you need another blanket Ruka? Maybe I should make you a proper nest for you to rest in? Maybe a massage first?” Kakashi fluttered around him in a manner so uncharacteristic, he knew nobody would believe that copy nin Kakashi had behaved as such if he ever cared to share it.

Iruka sighed fondly in exasperation, “I'm fine Kakashi, really. I don’t need a nest or another blanket. I won’t say no to one of your massages later on, but I’d much rather eat first and have some cuddles with my mate.” At the jounin's continued hesitance, the scarred chuunin rolled his eyes. “Kakashi, I’ve already said, I was fine. I knew I’d be sore afterwards when I agreed. I like to take care of my mate too, and helping you through your induced rut while not in heat was not exactly the hardship you seem to think it was. Now, go make me food Alpha. Feed me.”

Dashing back to the kitchen and falling into a faux nonchalant and careless ease that drove everyone who knew him crazy, the copy nin continued cooking as if he had never left the kitchen in the first place. Iruka snuggled deeper into his blanket and curled around his teacup, smiling into the steam. Yes, he was sore, but he definitely didn’t mind getting that way and receiving one of Kakashi's elaborate feasts afterwards was a definite bonus. Iruka felt a little guilty for being so pleased with his mate’s instinctual and guilt motivated feeding frenzy, but couldn’t fell guilty enough to try and curb him. Besides, with how worked up he was, Iruka wasn’t sure he could soothe Kakashi out of his alpha drive and cooking and cuddling wasn’t exactly something the omega wanted to discourage anyways.

Iruka was just glad that four days of non-stop sex and an extravagant meal was the outcome of the situation seeing as it could have been… a LOT worse. On mission Kakashi had been hit with a poison coated senbon, or at least that’s what had initially been assumed. The senbon was coated, but not with the typical poison, it was dipped in a new rut inducer drug that nobody had seen before. Tsunade and Kakashi were both certain that it had been an attempt at line theft followed by elimination, though the perpetrators were conspicuously unmarked in affiliation. Iruka suspected Lightning though, and he was pretty sure every else did too. He imagined that Kakashi's opponents were awfully surprised when he didn’t succumb to the drugs effects and immediately try to mate with the three omega's who had been part of the ambush team. They obviously weren’t aware that the copy nin was mated, though to be fair, 99.99% of Konoha didn’t know they were mated up until a month ago. Iruka still blushed in mortification any time his unfortunate confession regarding his mated status while under the influence of a concussion was brought up.

Later, after Kakashi had calmed down and was back on mission rotation, Iruka knew that he would take a few days to work through the dark ball of rage inside his chest. Someone had conspired to rape his mate, to take his mate’s future children, to take his mate away from him. Iruka would never forgive them, the ambush team was lucky they were already dead and if he ever found out for sure who ordered the mission they would wish they were dead too. He would never forget the sight of his mate, stumbling into Konoha in the midst of a chemically induced rut, bleeding from injuries sustained in the fight, frantically trying to hold onto his fraying control so that he could ensure Iruka had the choice on whether to help him through rut, or whether Kakashi would be sedated until the drugs wore off and his rut passed. It wasn’t even a choice to Iruka, Kakashi was his mate, he was his husband, his lover, his best friend, and there was no way he would let Kakashi face the potentially serious consequences of a sedated rut rather than be helped through it. 

Since Iruka was on suppressants and not due for his scheduled heat for another two months, even if he stopped taking the suppressants immediately, there would be no way they would have worn off enough that he could be pushed into an early heat as a response to his mates rut. So, Iruka would have to share Kakashi's rut without the benefit of heat state. Iruka might be painfully sore, starving, and completely exhausted, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

While Iruka had been lost in thought, his alpha had finished the meal and had placed the assortment of dishes on the kotatsu. The younger shinobi became aware of this when he was suddenly scooped up, blanket, tea cup and all, and carried over to the heated table. Instead of placing the omega in his usual seat, Kakashi sat down and settled the bundled up teacher in his lap. No words were exchanged, the chuunin just cuddled closer, enjoying the heat of his mate and the warmth from the kotatsu.

Iruka hummed happily when dextrous fingers expertly wielded chopsticks in order to slowly feed him morsel after morsel of delicious food. The jounin had made many of his favourites, including the pork dumpling recipe that Kakashi made only for special occasions. The omega basked in his mate's affectionate attentions, letting himself be fed a few more pieces before nudging Kakashi to eat some as well; Iruka wasn’t the only one starving after their four day marathon, in fact the copy nin had burned off much more energy than the omega did throughout the event and desperately needed to replace the lost calories. Alphas and omegas naturally start eating more and storing excess food in the week or two leading up to a rut or heat, but since this rut was unexpected and artificially induced neither really had the stores to make it through without consequence. Which would explain why it took almost three days after the official end of the rut before they had enough energy to do anything other than sleep and shove ration bars and jerky down their throats during periods of lucidity.

Just enjoying the attention, Iruka let the alpha soothe his riled instincts by letting him provide him all the food and cuddles he could ever want. The chuunin may have hated the catalyst for this current situation, but he couldn’t regret this moment in any way, sitting on his mate's lap and sharing an excellent meal made by the best man he could have ever bound himself to. Tilting his head back, Iruka placed a soft kiss on the underside of the alpha's chin, made a pleased omega noise, and buried his nose in the jounin's neck. The gruff purring rumble that groaned to life in the copy nin’s chest signalled that the alpha knew his omega was happy, and that he was forgiven for every imagined wrong Kakashi had convinced himself existed. There was just them, and this perfect moment of peace.


	4. A Pirate's Life For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut at the end of this chapter.

4\. Not Ninjas – A Pirate's Life For Me

The salty sea air was brisk and strong and the ship's sails were fully open. Above the white sails flew one of the most feared flags on the sea, the skull and crossbones signifying pirates. The skull on the flag had been modified to have a dark read mark under the eye sockets and across the nasal cavity, and a red bandana wrapped around the crown of the skull. This was the flag of the pirate ship The Screaming Dolphin, captained by one of the most notorious pirates in the Fire country peninsula, Captain Umino “Bottlenose" Iruka. 

The Captain had earned his unusual moniker in the same fight that gave him the distinctive scar across his face. As a child Iruka had worked in one of the tavern/where houses that littered the pirate port city of Uzushio, and one night a drunken patron had been getting rather forceful with one of the omega girls and his large group of buddies were keeping the bouncers busy. Iruka had intervened on the girls behalf, but when the fowl drunkard had then tried to force the newly presented omega to take the girl's place the spitfire omega had bit his hand and spat on him. Enraged, the lout had picked up a bottle and smashed it against the counter and slashing it across the young boys face. While most would have fallen in pain and curled up in agony on the floor, Iruka instead picked up a near by bottle and slashed the assholes face in retaliation, nearly blinding him with his own blood. But the young omega didn’t stop there, he took the bottle and slashed at the mains groin, missing the arteries, but managing to sever a testicle from its sack. He the proceed to slash all of the drunkards equally boarish companions and earning himself a fierce reputation and the attention of one of the most successful pirate Captain's of the time, Captain Sarutobi “The Professor” Hiruzen, a pirate so successful he had his own fleet of ships and was considered to be one of the 6 great pirate kings. 

The Professor took Iruka into his crew on his flagship, The Will of Fire, and trained him into the successful pirate captain he was this day. Hiruzen had commissioned the building of The Screaming Dolphin, a new ship for his fleet, and gave captaincy of it to Iruka when he was 20. Now at 26, Iruka was a highly successful pirate, specializing in quick, devastating ambushes, and well known for successfully luring Navy ships into deadly traps, using barrier reefs and other natural formations to run their ships to ground.

Today Iruka had gotten orders from The Professor to join him at the Pirate King Summit that had been called. Recent years had involved a dramatic upsurge in clashes with the Navy, something Iruka was painfully aware of. Due to his skillset, Iruka was often the one called in to do hit and runs on Naval bases, often freeing captured comrades or retrieving Intel on the Navy's movements. On one such occasion, in favt the first Iruka had been tasked with after getting his captaincy, he had met and freed an aggravating thief named Kakashi from the Navy prisons. They had run into each other several times over the last six years, and Iruka both loved and hated every meeting. It took several encounters before Iruka realized that the aggravating, uncouth, troll of an asshole wasn’t baiting him to be a dick, though Iruka was sure that was a bonus, but the awkward socially stunted goldfish was flirting with him in his own strange way. From that point on the two of them had been playing a vicious and salacious game of cat and mouse, teasing each other and riling the other up. It had been months since their last run in but the pirate captain refused to admit that he kind of missed the asshole.

The location of the meeting was decided to be Konohagakure, a well established pirate haven on a small forested island hidden behind rocky cliffs and only reachable through a very specific course through the rocks. It was completely hidden and a Navy ship could sail right by the cliffs and not know it was there, and they would never risk the deadly rocks to investigate it. Iruka was rather excited to attend the meeting at The Professors side. All six kings were going to be in attendance, and while Iruka had met Tsunade, the Fifth Pirate King and two of her three generals Orochimaru and Jiraiya. He had also met Minato, the Fourth Pirate King and his son Naruto, whom he had rescued on one of his Navy prison breaks. Iruka only knew of the others by reputation; The First Pirate King was a position now held by Uchiha Itachi, his cousin Shisui as First Mate, and his younger brother Sasuke was now a captain in his fleet. Itachi had inherited the position after Senju Hashirama, the original First Pirate King had named him his successor. The mantle of the Second Pirate King was held by Nara Shikaku after he was named successor by Senju Tobirama. Shikaku had the largest and most versatile fleet out of all the pirate kings though not necessarily the most powerful. Shikaku's fleet consisted mainly of infiltrators, spies, trackers, and guerrilla fighters. In fact, it was very similar to Iruka's style and he was quite certain that Sarutobi had intentionally made sure he hadn’t met the man in case Shikaku tried to poach him.

Last but not least, the Sixth Pirate King, the most reclusive and secretive of them all. He was known mainly by reputation and the aftermath of his work, large scale destruction and/or general chaos. The Sixth had the smallest fleet, consisting of only his flagship The Lightning Cutter, and two other ships, The Kamui and The Hound. He and his crew were thieves and saboteurs. They were excellent at causing mass chaos, great distractions, and unusual types of damage. Iruka also knew that the Sixth was responsible for a lot of the most secretive missions that no one knew had actually happened, and the only reason Iruka knew was due to his position as the likely successor to the title of the Third Pirate King. No one Iruka had talked to knew the Sixth’s name or even what he looked like, though there were a few broken and bewildered descriptions of a few of his notable crew members. Naruto had looked nauseous and started talking about eyebrows and how no self respecting pirate could possibly wear a green body suit when the topic came up in conversation one time.

The time of the meeting had finally arrived and The Professor made sure to formally introduce him to everyone in the room, though when Naruto caught sight of him he had bellowed his name on the top of his lungs before tackle hugging him, so Iruka was pretty sure everyone else already knew who he was. One introduction was conspicuously absent, though nobody brought it up, even when they were all seated at the meeting table and prepared to start. Just when he thought that he wouldn’t get to see the mysterious Sixth Pirate King after all the door slammed open wide.

“Mah, sorry I’m late, a saw a black catfish and had to go the long way around, and then I got lost on the sea of life.” Lazily striding through the door was none other than that slimy fish fucker Kakashi, but this wasn’t the Kakashi Iruka was used to, this one while languid in speech and movement had an undercurrent of sheathed steel to his demeanor. The scoundrel thief Kakashi dressed in loose fabrics of blues and greys, this Kakashi dressed all in tight black clothing. A sleeveless robe and shirt revealed toned biceps with the Pirate King tattoo on his shoulder, a red 6 inked underneath it. 

“Ah, Kakashi, so nice of you to join us, though you’re only fifteen minutes late.” Sarutobi puffed contentedly on a pipe he had pulled from the folds of his robe. 

Tsunade snorted and put in her two ryo, “It's not like the meeting was scheduled to be three days ago and then everyone but you was informed that it would actually be today.”

“Mah, so mean to me. Let’s get this meeting started then, I have a book to read and a dolphin to pet later.” Sitting himself in the empty chair at the table, two others flanking behind him, Kakashi started the talks.

Iruka couldn’t say anything about the meeting, it was all a great blur and the next thing he knew he was in a lavish candle lit bedroom, alone with Kakashi. “I can’t believe you, you bastard!”

“Mah, Ruka, would you have even believed me if I had told you? Besides, my anonymity is a large part of my success, it really wasn’t appropriate to inform you until I was sure.” Drawled the pirate king.

“Until you were sure of what?! And you always wear a mask! You still have anonymity!” Iruka screamed out in vexation.

Kakashi lunged forward, pulling the omega close with one hand around his waist and the other cupping the startled man's face. “Until I was sure of This.” A gentle kiss was placed against the captain's lips, the previously mentioned mask nowhere to be found.

Suddenly Iruka was in the bed, completely naked, with an equally naked alpha on top of him. They were all hands, lips, teeth and tongues. Kakashi ground his hips down, pressing their leaking cocks together and devouring the smaller man’s mouth. Omega and alpha pheromones flooded into the air and Iruka could feel his nipples hardening and his cloa relaxing and leaking slick. Already quite tired of the teasing the Pirate King seemed content to continue for an indeterminate period of time, Iruka hooked his legs around the body on top of him and flipped them. Kakashi looked just as pretty underneath him as he did over him and the tanned man groaned in pleasure and rubbed his opening over the alpha's hard cock.

Iruka leaned forward to press their chests together and capture the alpha's mouth with his own, paying special care to the other’s prominent canines with an agile tongue. He decided teasing wasn’t so bad as he continually rocked his entrance over the stiff length he definitely wanted inside him. Reaching behind Iruka grabbed the hard phallus and position the head at the flexing entrance of his cloa. A tortured moan echoed oddly in the room as the omega sunk himself onto the invading flesh, enjoying how it forcefully parted his channel to make room for itself. He began to rock his hips, up and down, in figure eights, he wanted to push himself into a full sitting position and really work himself on the cock pressing all the way up into his uterus, but for some reason his thinking was fuzzy and disjointed and he seemed unable to properly move his unreasonably heavy body.

Stretching forward the omega whispered into his alpha's ear “pork dumplings".

Iruka slotted into wakefulness suddenly, head fuzzy and confused between dream and reality. He became fully alert when a strong grip on his hips rocked him forward and down on the hard cock buried inside his cunny.

“Ruka, I don’t know what pork dumplings have to do with anything but I will make all the dumplings you want if you just keep moving, please!”Kakashi planted harshly in his ear.

Pushing himself into a seated position, drawing excited moans out of both him and his mate when the movement sent the shaft plunging impossibly deeper into his channel, the omega took stock of the situation. It was the middle of the night, he was in his bed, in his apartment in Konoha and he was straddling his mates hips with a very hard alpha cock filling him up.

“What?” The academy teacher wanted in arousal and bewilderment.

A tortured groan that came out half whine escaped the copy nin as he dug his fingers into tanned hips. “If I had known that pork dumplings would give you dreams that had you rubbing against me in your sleep and fucking yourself on my cock I would have started making them everyday years ago. Sage Iruka, please don’t stop.”

Now impossibly aroused and very aware of his mates pheromones spilling out everywhere, flooding the room with his scent, Iruka began to rock his hips in tight circles. It didn’t take long before he was picking up speed, slamming himself down on the shaft buried in his passage as he chased his orgasm.

“Ah! Kashi, Fuck! Alpha!” Iruka moaned out. Kakashi braced his feet on the bed and began using all the strength he’d gained in his 20+ years as an active shinobi to thrust his hips upwards to meet his mates downward plunge. It wasn’t long before Iruka's orgasm hit him, his cock spilling streaks of come all over his Alpha's stomach and chest, and the muscles of his cloa clamping down on its invader as the shudders from his internal orgasm rippled through the muscle. 

Kakashi snarled viciously, pumping his hips a few more times before slamming Iruka down as hard as possible and grinding up as his knot tied them together and he began to release great spurts of come inside the chuunin. Collapsing against the other's chest, the omega lay there, panting in time with his mate's accelerated breathing.

“This is all your fault. Getting me hooked on that trashy pirate romace series so I fall asleep reading it and have dreams about our great pirate love affair.” Iruka grouched now that the arousal had cooled some and he began to feel fatigued again. He would be even more sore tomorrow, and had no idea how his cunny could have been that interested in his mate's dick so soon after getting Kakashi through his artificial rut.

“Mah, I definitely don’t mind taking the blame for that. Feel free to blame me again in the future.” Kakashi drawled.

Iruka snorted in amusement at his cheeky mate. He slowly started to fall back asleep, completely relaxed and his inner omega purring at the feel of the knot still tied inside him. Just as he was falling under the veil of sleep he thought he heard his mate whispering.

“Still don’t know how pork dumplings got involved.”


	5. A Thousand Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just short and fluffy

5\. Photographs – A Thousand Words

Something that would likely surprise a lot of people to find out, was that Kakashi was a very gifted artist. It didn’t matter the medium, paint, ink, clay, wood, he was able to bring something beautiful into being. Kakashi knew it sometimes frustrated Iruka beyond belief that he could just pick up any random hobby and be at a professional level in no time at all in a seemingly effortless manner. After that initial moment of irritation at yet another example of his prodigious talent, Iruka's face would soften, his eye's gaining a glimmer of awe and a spark of joy. It was for that look that he painted, or drew, or sculpted, for that soft adoration his omega would give him. 

The way Iruka would curl up, head in his lap and listening peacefully, that was why Kakashi learned to play new instruments and new music. Iruka snuggling deep into a soft sweater, an equally soft hat, scarf, and gloves adorning him, cheeks flushed from the cold and a smile that sparkled more beautifully than the fresh layer of snow, that was why he learned to knit and crochet. The bashful, flustered blush that spread across his cheeks, making the scar across his nose even more prominent, that was why Kakashi learned to compose poetry. Photography however, that was something Kakashi did for himself.

Something Kakashi both loved and hated about his sharingan was the picture perfect recall of a specific moment in time. This had resulted in many horrific things being burned into his memory, but there were so many beautiful moments preserved as well. Coming back from a clandestine mission in Lightning, pausing for just a moment as the sunrise broke over the side of the mountains, rays of sunlight scattering across the morning mist, beautiful moments like that were transcribed forever. Kakashi had tried to describe those moments before, but he found that words were inadequate to explain the essence of the moment. 

He had been most successful with conveying his experiences by putting it on canvas with paint, which was enough for Iruka, or even the few times he had shown a piece to Gai or Tenzou over the years. However, there was this spark of challenge Kakashi felt to do better; could he be skilled enough, fast enough, precise enough to use a camera to capture that moment at the perfect angle, with the right lighting, and the correct settings? To capture the moment as well as his sharingan could? 

So even though he could share his experience with Iruka if he painted it, he got a greater thrill if he managed to get things just right and inspire the same emotions in his omega through a captured photo. This was yet another thing that Kakashi failed to find the correct words to convey the feelings behind, but it didn’t really matter in the end. Iruka had smiled softly, accepted it, and then cheekily asked if he should pose naked for him to get the picture just right. He shouldn’t have teased him about it if he wasn’t prepared to deal with the consequences of being taken literally.

There was one thing that Kakashi had come to accept over the years though; it didn’t matter if he painted him a dozens times, composed hundreds of poems, took a thousand pictures, he would never be able to truly capture and express everything he felt for Iruka, his omega, his mate. What he felt in a single moment with his most precious person was too big to be contained on canvas, paper, or film. Kakashi would never have the right colors, the right words, the right songs, nothing would ever be adequate, but he knew that in the end, that was okay. A picture might be worth a thousand words, but compared to his mate, that was dirt cheap; to Kakashi, Iruka was worth everything. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, and for a beholder with an eye that could cut through all lies, to see the truth in all things, well, even the sharingan fell short in this case. Kakashi knew that the only thing that could really capture everything that was a moment with Iruka, the only thing that could truly convey the emotion in it all, was his heart, and that, well, he could be satisfied with that.


	6. Lost on the Road of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some feels. And the MPreg tag has made itself known.

6\. Late – Lost on the Road of Life

Kakashi was a mess, figuratively yes, but in this case quite literally too. Standing in Tsunade's office, covered in mud and blood, giving his report to the Godaime about this emergency mission was awful. The horrible mission that came at a horrible time and ran late to boot. It was absolute torture, knowing that Iruka had been off his suppressants for three days already in preparation for his yearly heat before he was called away; knowing that after 5 days away Iruka would have already started going into heat and probably had to take deferral pills the last two days to delay the start in hopes he would be back in time. Kakashi was habitually late, but there were some things he was never late for, S-Class missions, the release of the latest Icha Icha, and his mate's heat. Actually Kakashi was pretty sure that list was in perfect reverse order of priority.

“Alright brat. Get your written report to me no later than two days after your absconding period. I gave Iruka time off and sent him home with deferrals when you didn’t come back within 48 hours. He’s been holed up in the apartment since and nobody's seen him so I imagine he’s more than ready for you to be home. Now get.” Tsunade needn’t have added the last bit as Kakashi had already shunshined out.

Kakashi made it home in two extremely fast shunshins. He was fairly certain he gave a patrolling ANBU squad a heart attack but he sensed Tenzou among them and knew his kohai would calm then down. Stumbling through their bedroom window after only a half a second pause to disable the security seals, Kakashi looked around in confusion at not finding his mate, grumpy and horny and eager. Quickly stripping and dumping his stained clothing and gear in the bathroom to take care of later, leaving him in only his boxer briefs, Kakashi dashed into the living room. He spied his mate sitting on the couch in the dark, elbows braced on his knees, hands dangling down in mirror to way he head hung low as well.

“I’m late.”

Kakashi paused in confusion, that hadn’t been his voice who said that. “What? I’m pretty sure that’s my line.”

Iruka slowly lifted his head and looked directly at his mate. Kakashi tensed in preparation of going off and killing whatever had put that look of confusion and fear onto his omega's face. Without consciously realizing he had moved, the alpha found himself kneeling on the floor between his mates legs, hands reaching up to cup the scarred chuunin’s face. The omega's skin was clammy and a little cold, his skin tone paler than it should be.

“Ruka, Ruka, what's wrong?! I can fix it whatever it is! You’re cold and clammy, are you having a reaction to the deferrals?! We need to go see Tsunade-sama!” Kakashi was not someone prone to panic, as an elite ninja he couldn’t afford to be, but seeing his mate look scared and sick with no discernable cause was enough to get him there.

“I’m late Kakashi.” Iruka repeated.

“I don’t understand Ruka, we should go see Tsunade-sama ri…” 

Iruka interrupted his mate's uncharacteristic rambling by grapping the copy nin’s face in a more aggressive mirror of the man's own position. “Kakashi! I’m LATE. I’ve been off my suppressants for 8 days, I have not taken any deferrals, and I’m not showing even a hint that I’m going into heat.”

Kakashi's brain shut down as it tried to process that information. As the meaning of Iruka’s words began to register his eyes widened until they were bulging out of their sockets, even the sharingan eye that Kakashi had initially had closed. Iruka could also feel the alpha's jaw dropping underneath his hands and was able to see the tips of sharp canines between slightly parted lips. A bizarre strangled, squeaky croak escaped the kneeling jounin that he would deny making until the day he died.

“Kashi. I think we should go see Tsunade-sama now. If I’m, if I’m. I don’t know what taking suppressants while I’m… I don’t know if it’s done any damage. Especially if I got… if it happened outside of heat!” Iruka’s own eyes had started bulging, he got impossibly paler and started to hyperventilate.

That snapped Kakashi out of his shock right quick, but unfortunately he overshot the mark of calm mission mode and fell into frantic instinctual alpha mode instead. In a blur of motion, the frazzled jounin had emptied out the bedroom closet, filled it with every scrap of fabric that was contained in the apartment and had his omega bundled up in the haphazard nest. He started nuzzling and scenting his mate as best he could, curling as much of himself around the other man as would fit in the overfilled closet and started up a deep rumbling purr that was designed for soothing mates and offspring.

Kakashi's breath hitched at that train of thought and pressed his nose right against the omega's scent gland in the crook of his neck. As an alpha Kakashi had a superior sense of smell, but as a Hatake his nose was greater than even the best of the Inuzuka. With this heightened sense the jounin took a deep, long full inhale of the omega's scent, mentally parsing through all the information he was getting. With the slight scent dampening effect of the suppressants absent Kakashi could scent his mate deeply, and there, that hint of sweetness under Iruka's natural tangy and fresh smell.

Kakashi kept breathing in deeply, getting hit after hit of the smell, basking in it and using every trick he had to keep himself calm and to pull Iruka into a similar state.

“I am, aren’t I?” Iruka whispered after a short while.

“Yes Ruka. Yes, I think you are.” Kakashi murmured back quietly.

Iruka bit his lip in indecision. “Kashi? I think, I think I’m okay with that. Actually, I think I’m happy about. Are, are you? Okay with it? I know what you said when we first mated, but do you still feel that way?"

Iruka started to worry after several long moments of silence, but before he could really work himself into a panic his mate finally spoke. “No. No I don’t feel that way anymore. I think I’m happy about this too. With you, with you I think I can do it. You'll make sure right? You'll make sure I’m a good father right? I want them. I want a pup with you Ruka, please, please don’t let me ruin it.”

Crooning softly, the omega placed soft kisses and sweet nuzzles all over the jounin's face, hair, and neck. Iruka damn near melted into a puddle at the choked, desperate plea his mate had just uttered. “You will be an amazing father Kashi. I always knew you would be. I’m just glad this happened when you could feel happy about it. I would have been happy without pups, just you and me, you’re enough. But I’m so happy cause I do, I do really want to have your pups Kashi. I love you.”

Gently wiping away the few trickling tears escaping the chuunin’s watering eyes the copy nin placed a gentle kiss on the omega's lips. “I love you too Iruka.”

“We can do this.” Iruka affirmed, this time his face was filled with resolve, joy lighting up brown eyes.

“Yes Ruka, together. Together we can do this.”


	7. Where the Heart Is

7\. Home – Where the Heart Is

Iruka was sitting at the kotatsu, guiltily ignoring the stack of assignments he still needed to mark in favour of looking through property ads. When it was just him and Kakashi, Iruka's apartment was sufficient space for their needs, though the ninken complained bitterly about cramped quarters and didn’t get to spend as much time there as they would like, or visited in shifts. Kakashi's apartment was bigger, one of the top floor ones in a building unofficially used as ANBU housing. However, Kakashi had always used it more as storage space and a cover story. Mainly storage space though considering his rather ridiculous quantity of artwork and supplies. It had only been in the last 6 months that people even knew the two of them were mated and that Kakashi had been mainly living in Iruka's apartment for the last 9 years.

A soft smile tugged at the academy teacher's lips as he softly stroked his stomach. Now that they were expecting they would need a bigger place, a place they could really make their home. A month ago Tsunade-sama had confirmed the omega's pregnancy. It was extremely rare for an omega to get pregnant outside of heat, and when they did it was often dangerous and filled with complications, usually the egg implanting in the fallopian tubes instead of in the uterus. However, as far as the Godaime could tell Iruka's pregnancy was going fine.

It was suspected that the attempted line theft and assassination targeting Kakashi three months ago was responsible for his pregnancy. The drug he had been dosed with had sent him into an artificial rut. Since Iruka was on suppressants there had been no way for him to go into an actual heat, regardless of what Kakashi's pheromones were convinced of, but he had still helped him through the rut. Tsunade-sama now suspected that not only had the drug sent Kakashi into a rut, but a second drug had been mixed in that was designed to cause ovulation to occur and it was strong enough to override suppressants. This cocktail of drugs was a very serious threat, even more now than initially believed and the Godaime had funneled a lot of resources into designing a counter measure in response.

Now at three months, Iruka knew he would start showing soon, and more importantly the change in his scent would be noticeable to others besides Kakashi. Even though he was lost in thought, Iruka was aware enough to notice when his alpha crept up. Kneeling behind him, maskless face rubbing against the chuunin’s neck and shoulder, and arms wrapping around the omega's waist so pale hands could join the academy instructor's in position over his abdomen, Kakashi hummed in happiness.

“Morning Ruka.”

Iruka purred in response, leaning back into the alpha's chest. “Morning Kakashi.” 

“What are you looking at? I see a red pen but I’m fairly certain those aren’t your student’s assignments.” The jounin queried, though the words were muffled due to his face being buried in the crook of his mate's neck. 

Iruka paused before replying. “I was looking at housing ads. I think it might be a good idea to consider a bigger place with a pup on the way.”

Kakashi raised his head, rubbing his thumb over the tanned hand laced with his own. “That does sound like a smart plan. Before that, come with me? I have something I want to show you. We can discuss what you’ve found when we get back?”

“Sounds good. Let me go get dressed and we can go. But I expect you to be buying me lunch afterwards.” Smiling happily as the alpha's chuckle followed him down the hall and into their bedroom.

In short order they were on their way to whatever it is Kakashi wanted to show him. As they were approaching the outskirts of the village Iruka suspected that his alpha had found another one of those beautiful spots he always stumbled across and liked to share with him. After finding a new location Iruka usually ended up with a new painting and photo's featuring the place, and they were always stunning.

Iruka was confused however when he was steered more towards clan lands, close to the Nara forest, Aburame compound, and the Inuzuka compound. Tucked away was an old stone path that lead to an old gate and fence. They all looked to have recently been repaired and cleaned up. Approaching the gate, Kakashi pumped his chakra into the metal, causing it and the entire fence to glow, discrete and intricate fuuinjutsu carved into every post and bar suddenly becoming visible.

The alpha grabbed the surprised chuunin’s hand and placed it in the middle of a large seal in the center of the gate. “Pump some of your chakra into the seal.”

“Alright, but I expect explanations.” Iruka pulsed his chakra as asked and watched how the seals flared up in response followed by the phantom sound of a lock clicking open.Without waiting or explaining the jounin tugged his mate through the gate and up the path. Moving at ninja speed, Kakashi lead Iruka through the small copse of trees lining the fence and then out into a clearing. 

Iruka's breath caught and he almost tripped in shock. A very large traditional mansion came into view, a shrine and a dojo was also visible. The mansion looked almost pristine, freshly polished, and repaired. The dojo looked like it was in the middle of undergoing repairs and refurbishment and the shrine looked run down and worn, though building equipment and stacks of lumber were piled around it. Iruka could also make out the overgrown skeleton of what once must have been a beautiful garden. There was a small pond and creek visible, a bridge and wood walking path that extended out onto the water, leading to a gazebo in a rather sorry state.

“…Kakashi, is this…?” Iruka trailed off as he looked around, eyes wide.

“This is the Hatake estate. This is the main family house. There are a few outbuildings that are still standing and can be repaired but most were too far gone and had to be torn down. The main house is nearly finished though the second floor has a little more work left to be done. Its mainly in the bathrooms as the whole place needed to be refitted for pipes. The dojo needed rather minor repairs, it’s mainly cosmetic. I’ve done work inside the shrine but as you can see it still needs a lot more work. I haven’t touched the grounds at all yet, though I have done some work in the koi pond and garden at the center of the house. It still needs a lot more work, but, I think this, this could be a home again?” Kakashi's monologue trailed off at the end, the only sign that he was unsure at all. Most of his speech had been delivered in a factual nonchalant tone but Iruka knew this was BIG.

They two of them had been mated for nearly a decade and Iruka had never seen the Hatake lands. He knew they existed, but he also knew the memories it held for his mate and not once even considered the possibility of moving here.

“Yes Kakashi! Yes, I think this will be the best home, our home. The pack will be quite pleased as well.” Iruka laughed, tears of happiness sparkling in his eyes and he couldn’t wipe the foolish grin from his face.

“Mah. Sounds good. Now that it’s not a secret from you anymore I can bring Gai and his team in for free labour. Tenzou and Genma will be happy to have some more help. I’m sure I can lure Sakura and Inoichi's girl in with the garden, and they’ll grow beat at least the Nara and Akimichi into helping. Inoichi will find out from Ino and his curiosity at his most infuriating headcase repairing his family compound will compel him to come, and he'll drag Shikaku and Chouza. Tsume will get nosy, has already been nosy. She'll drag Hiashi and Shibi with her as well as their kids. You can rope Anko, those gate chuunin friends of yours. We can both draw in Kurenai and Asuma. All in told, I think we can get this place finished within a month and I won’t have to pay anything.” The troll that was the copy nin chirped out, visible eye curling into a happy crescent.

“You’re such an asshole and I love you.” Iruka barked out in mirth.

“Mah, what can you do. Come Ruka, I’ll give you the tour.” Tugging the chuunin behind him with hands laced together, the alpha guided his pregnant mate into the house where they would raise their family, the place they would call their home.

Kakashi only left the Hatake grounds once more that day, quickly grabbing enough take-out for lunch and supper to bring back. They talked, ate, talked some more, made plans, made love, and then did it all over again late into the night.

The next morning Iruka woke, tangled with his mate, pleasantly sore from the multiple times his mate had taken him the day before. They were curled up in their new bed, in their new bedroom, in their new home. Looking over at his peacefully sleeping mate whose hand had gravitated to rest on his stomach, right over where their pup was growing, Iruka couldn’t think of a single moment happier than this.


	8. Birthday Bash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! Thanks for reading through!

8\. Birthday Bash

Even in his childhood the Hatake estate had never looked so good, never been so warm and filled with laughter. Kakashi thought he might have to seal off his father’s bedroom to feel truly comfortable here when he first decided to move his mate and growing child into the house. He didn’t though, it wasn’t necessary. It still hurt, it always would, but the memories weren’t so strong that they could colour his new ones. The ones of his mate decorating the house, adamantly arguing about which of his paintings and photos would be hung where. Iruka viciously defending the first crochet blanket the alpha had ever made, where his tension had changed between the start and the end so that one side was three centimeters shorter than the other side. The memory of using the massive, renovated kitchen to prepare a feast for his mate when they got their first ultrasound picture two days ago. The memory of today, where the entire compound was filled with people and laughter, the memory of the first birthday he had celebrated in this house since he was six years old.

“RIVAL! Come! Join Your Youthful Comrades In Our Celebration Of Your Joyous Birth And The Great Feat Of The Revitalization of Your Childhood Home!” Gai bellowed out in jubilation, massive arms swinging wide and narrowly avoiding taking off Kiba's head. Thankfully, Genma knew his old teammate well and had yanked the gawking kid to the side just in time.

“Mah, did you say something?” Kakashi drawled lazily.

“Gah! Curse You And Your Hip And Cool Attitude! If I Cannot Get My Rival to Join Us In These Youthful Festivities I Will Climb The Hokage Monument On My Hands! Backwards! And Blindfolded!” Just as Gai was about to really gear up Tsume rolled her eyes and shoved him aside so she could reach the Hatake.

“Hey Kashi Brat. It’s good to see this place fixed up nice and proper again. And congrats on getting old, and for landing Iruka-sensei. He's too good for you, here's your gift. You should rebuild the Hatake kennels. Now where's the sake in here?!” Tsume left in the same one-woman stampede she arrived in, leaving Kakashi blinking at the box in his arms. He looked down and four sets of amber eyes peered back at him. Four wolf pups stared back at him expectantly.

“Fuck.” Kakashi blurted out, realizing what Tsume meant. 

The Hatake held an exceedingly rare summoning contract, a Canine summoning contract. Every Hatake born automatically got added to the contract, it is their bloodline limit in conjunction with their characteristic white chakra. However, every Hatake generally was only drawn to one type of canine and even though they could technically summon outside that species it was very rarely done. One other aspect of this contract and what made it an actual bloodline limit was the Hatake ability to use white chakra to add new bloodlines. Using the white chakra on a young enough canine would catalyze its evolution into a full summon. Akino was the only dog in his pack that Kakashi did not convert himself. Once Kakashi had seeded the dogs with his white chakra they were automatically pulled into the summoning lands and had to spend at least three years soaking in the realms chakra. It was tradition that any canine could find care and sanctuary on Hatake lands, whether that means being converted to a summon, finding a permanent home, or rehabilitated for release back into the wild. This was a sacred duty that had been neglected for the last 24 years, and it was well past time he fulfill his duty to his contract.

Kakashi could already feel the tug on his white chakra, an instinctual knowledge that these four pups were the right ones to convert. Kakashi wondered if this was a sign that the pup growing inside his mate would be Wolf Hearted like his father had been. Taking a deep breath the alpha looked up to see that everyone who had come for the party were squeezed into this room or piled on the engawa. They were all pointedly not looking at him but he could also see the confusion and curiosity hidden on the faces of almost everyone his age or younger. Not even his own generation were overly aware of what the Hatake white chakra could do, it looked like Genma, Gai, and Asuma were the only ones who had an idea.

Seeding was a private act if the animal being seeded was meant for the Hatake's own pack, but if the pups being converted were for other bloodlines then it was acceptable for it to be viewed. Kakashi was torn between going off to do it in private but he wanted Iruka there at least to see it. Grumbling, the jounin wandered over to sit down beside his mate, carefully setting the squirming box of wolf pups on the ground between them.

“Do you remember what I told you about the Hatake bloodline?” Kakashi asked his mate, gently running a finger down the spine of one of the pups.

“Are you, are you going to seed them?! Right now!?” the academy teacher's excitement was obvious and his smile radiant. Everyone started to crowd closer, whispers of excitement and confusion creating a low level buzz that Kakashi blatantly ignored.

“Okay people, scooch. Jiraiya got to see Sakumo do this a couple times but I always missed it. Make way for your Hokage. Tsume! Get over here, Kiba and Hana too. Okay brat go ahead.” Tsunade had a cup of sake in her hand and a flush to her cheeks. Honestly he didn’t even know when the Godaime had gotten to the party and how she found out about it. She probably smelt the sake from her office and followed like a bloodhound the copy nin thought uncharitably.

A deadpan stare accompanied the silver haired shinobi's sarcastic response. “Thankyou Hokage-sama for permission to proceed with one of my clans most sacred traditions.”

“Shut it brat.” Tsume and Tsunade chorused together, clinking their sake cups together in congratulations. A faint dual Troublesome could be heard in the background. Kakashi agreed, that was a scary combination that probably shouldn’t have been allowed to happen. Too late now.

Gently picking up one of the pups, the Hatake started to build his white chakra, flashing it in a specific pattern, manipulating it precisely and with infinite care. A shroud of white chakra became visible to all, flaring brightly in time with the copy nin’s heartbeat. The pulses got stronger and stronger, almost overwhelmingly so, until at the peak of one pulse, everything clicked into place. The fuzzy grey wolf pup glowed for a moment, eyes flashing white, before he disappeared in a flash of smoke. In the stunned silence Kakashi picked up the next pup and started all over again. As he repeated the process he was vaguely aware of whispered explanations circling the room. Kakashi wasn’t sure if there was a single person in the room who had witnessed this before and it humbled Kakashi to realize how far the Hatake had declined, but more I importantly, how badly Kakashi had let down his contract. This was the start of a real change.

By the time all four pups had been seeded and disappeared to the summoning realm the copy nin was tired and feeling quite mellow, carefully leaning against his mate in fatigue. He hadn’t exercised his white chakra like that in a very long time, he would have to train it. He’d need to be able to teach his own pup how to do it soon enough.

“That was amazing Kakashi, thanks for sharing it.” Iruka flashed him that sweet smile the alpha knew was just for him and the bubbling wellspring if happiness in his chest overflowed. Everyone was cheering and talking and somehow everyone had gotten a dish of sake and they were about to make a toast.

“Alright, alright. Today we celebrate Kakashi, his happiness, his wellbeing. We celebrate the revival of the Hatake house and wish him and his mate the utmost happiness. And may everyone else's present be somewhat comparable to Tsume's.” Tsunade toasted.

“Mah, nothing will compare to Iruka's birthday gift to me anyways.” Kakashi leered.

Genma looked interested in that comment but Raido rolled his eyes, “We don’t need to hear about your pervy sex life Hatake. For actual presents not much can beat cute fuzzy little pups. Now kampai!”

“Kampai!”

“Mah, but Iruka’s present was a pup too, though he says he needs about another 6 months before he’s done growing it.” Kakashi expertly used the crate that had been used to hold the wolf pups as a shield for himself and Iruka as everyone was suddenly spraying out a mouthful of sake.

There was a stunned silence, everyone was gobsmacked and covered in spit out sake, even the usually stoic Hyuuga.

“WHAT?!?!?!?!?!”

As everyone in the room started to freak out in general hysterics, yells about the betting pools, and Gai full out wailing, Iruka leaned into his mate’s side.

“Happy Birthday Kakashi.” 

“Ah, it is happy isn’t it.”

THE END


End file.
